Supana Churu
Supana Churu is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Her appearance was modeled by Druelbozo.http://druelbozo.deviantart.com/art/Yandere-Simulator-OccultHair2-576384146 Appearance Supana wears the default uniform, unless customized by the player. In an unfinished design by Druelbozo, she had black hair and both of her eyes were visible. She has two big skull hair clips for her dark blue ponytails. Her ponytails fall down to her shoulders and her bangs are parted so that they are not in her face. Her left eye is purple, but the right eye is obscured by a bandage. She has mostly fair skin, but the upper half of her face has a bit of a shadow looming over. She has a bust size of 1. In the future, she will wear a black choker with a crecent moon on it. Druelbozo says that the skull clips she wears can change expressions, but no expressions have been seen yet.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/576384146/4005461838 Druelbozo said that the Occult Club members would wear simple black leggings.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/576384146/4009569956 Since this was not in the January 2nd, 2016 Build, it's unknown if this will be in the full game or just a guess by Druelbozo. YandereDev specifically wanted all of the Occult Club to have Oka Ruto's hair color.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/578409795/4013120811 Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Supana is a Coward. If Supana sees a corpse or witnesses a murder she will start begging Yandere-chan to spare their life in exchange for their silence. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. If she sees the player murder anyone, she will believe them to be possessed by a demon, according to Oka. Because she is a Coward, if the player has their phone out, she will hide their face. Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Supana enters the school ground, twenty-seventh in line on the left to school, if facing the school gates. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she walks to first floor to the Occult Club to read. If the club is inactive, she will socialize with the other members outside of the room instead. At 8:00 AM Supana walks into Classroom 2-2 and sits in her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go back to the Occult Club at 1:00 PM. Supana walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. She then heads back to the Occult Club. She stays there until the end of the day. If the player joins in club activities, she will try to (unsuccessfully) summon a demon with the other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the club is inactive, she will socialize with the other members outside of the room instead. Trivia *She was implemented in the January 1st, 2016 Update. *Her name is a play on the word "supernatural" when transcripted into Japanese Katakana. *Her appearance is a reference to Marie from Skullgirls.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/576384146/4013211753 *She was the third Occult Club member to be shown publicly, Oka Ruto being the first, and Shin Higaku the second. *Yandere-chan can wear Supana's eyepatch by pressing P once. *As stated in her Student Info, she claims to wear her medical eyepatch due to a problem with her vision, but as she refuses to provide details, there are rumors that she is lying. Gallery Supana.png|Supana's first portrait. Supana_churu.png|Supana's first profile. Supana Churu Profile.png|Supana's second profile Occult Crew.png|As shown by Druelbozo. GothGirl.jpg|Model of Supana by Druelbozo. 1-15-16SpookyModeSupana.png|January 15th, 2016. Spooky Mode. Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Occult (Club) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Interactable Category:Killable Category:Coward (Persona)